


【授权翻译】【兄弟组/亲情向/麦夏/夏麦】The Window窗户

by MajorCherryCoke2318



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly - Freeform, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Mycroft's Umbrella, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorCherryCoke2318/pseuds/MajorCherryCoke2318
Summary: 原作者：WhiteGloves原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/15671001摘要：迈克罗夫特生病了，他不想依赖任何人。这时夏洛克闯了进来，恰巧他也是导致迈克罗夫特躺在病床上的原因。然而，当兄弟俩用一贯的福尔摩斯式方式互相交流时，变扭得很。/兄弟们/福尔摩斯兄弟/弃权声明/一发完
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】【兄弟组/亲情向/麦夏/夏麦】The Window窗户

原作者：WhiteGloves  
原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/15671001

*原文中的斜体字在译文中也用斜体字表示

一发完

迈克罗夫特满脸愤怒地用他的拇指和食指摩挲着鼻梁，他的嘴角向下撇着，他的整个面部表情表明他不得不去处理那些围绕在他身边的琐事——并被不停地 _打扰_ 着。他正坐在行驶中的轿车上，刚刚从白厅里出来，会见了内政大臣和外交大臣，他们没有为英国脱欧的事带来任何好消息，英格兰、苏格拉和威尔士的一百名选民 _仍在_ 投票。如果这事不是像一群小孩穿过球场引起的浪潮，那么把糖还给一个大喊大叫的恶棍会更容易解决这件事。

然后还有支持脱欧的托利党领袖和大臣们的问题，他们还没有就欧盟和英国间的法律、范围和其它交易达成任何协议，也没有就欧盟的成员——北爱尔兰和爱尔兰共和国的未来关系、贸易和边境管制达成任何协议。星期五将会有一场会议，这是迈克罗夫特所期望的。他迫不及待地想在那些蠢货面前开导他们，如果他们不能明智行动，那么至少，公平对待这事。或者 _充当前锋_ ，跟着真实可靠的计划来进行，不要拖后腿，因为最糟糕的情况已经摆在了他们面前。

还有一件事，首相最初下了个“豪赌”，要在周四前提交报告给内阁。迈克罗夫特对首相这一举动表示惊讶，尽管她很大胆，但毫无疑问她会领着他们走向世界末日。他们有一个关于“新计划”的传闻提供给媒体，迈克罗夫特是这个计划的协调者，用来放松大众的情绪以避免公众的恐慌。并不是说迈克罗夫特有什么方面针对她，但从各个部门的左派和右派都传来威胁说要辞职，因为 _她不会听他的话_ 。看看现在摆在她面前的是什么情况？国会议员们打了好几通电话，都激动地表示要她离开她的职位。迈克罗夫特不是也警告过她吗？

不，他没有。有多少任首相因为他的提议而被迫下台？反正这不是第一个。

内阁的大多数成员仍存在分歧。虽然斯莫尔伍德夫人无声地催促迈克罗夫特接手此事，他仍对此没什么表示。他大部分时间只是观察着他自己部门的人和其它部门的人。局势越来越紧张，大多数人开始畅所欲言，在大多数的会议上争论不休，迈克罗夫特仍保持沉默。像这样的局势能呈现出人们最糟糕的一面。他不能错过这个机会去寻找出需要的人才，以作为应对这场世纪性英国灾难的对策。毕竟，他是调查人员，如果他认为他们中的任何一个是微不足道的或毫无价值的，那么他可以开除他们。然而每天的日常会议使他失去了耐心，如果所有的事没有在周四前顺利解决，那么在周五和首相的会议上他会选择以他自己的方式去处理。

除此之外还有关于国内恐怖主义带来的问题，对此迈克罗夫特为解决它们而感到兴奋。这个月月初在国内已经发生了五起严重的威胁，其中三起他的人已经成功地阻止了，一起发生在曼切斯特的阻止行动则不幸失手——因为特勤局原计划暗中操纵一个当地人在他朋友面前开枪炫耀。本来是为了避免助长恐怖分子的嚣张气焰，但事实上特工因为接收了错误的信息而导致了失败。最后一个威胁则是——恐怖分子做好了准备，决定劫持一架飞向别国的飞机——当然这个事件也能够解决。迈克罗夫特有过很多次胜利，但在也会有达不到预期的某些糟糕时刻。

他钻进车里的时候正好回顾完了以上的事情，因此正摩挲着他的鼻子。所有的政府难题和恐怖主义事件是他要解决的。但他令无能为力的是在热浪过后肆虐地冲刷着英国的倾盆大雨，即使夏天悄然褪去，洪水和雨水正袭击着英国，他仍感觉自身暴露在高温之下。当轿车驶过大本钟时，他想起了一些必须要去做的事，导致像下大雨这种如同天堂般的情形都让他高兴不起来。当他走到一扇黑色的大门前时，在他身上的那种能够把所有紧张局势搞定的气势看起来有些微不足道了。一个他的政府权力所不能控制的地方——因为生活在这屋檐下的所有人都不在乎，不是因为他们不会，而是因为他们无知。讽刺的是，除了唐宁街，他唯一一个厌恶的地方就是去他不想去的地方。比如， _贝克街221B_ 。

当他的黑色轿车停在他弟弟的公寓前时，大雨正冲刷着车顶。迈克罗夫特不以为然地看了一眼黑色的大门，然后拿起他的伞，拉开车门并同时打开了伞，走到满是水坑的人行道上。迄今为止这应该给了夏洛克足够的事物来演绎他了。迈克罗夫特敲了敲门，敞开的伞为他遮蔽了落下来的雨。房东太太迎接了他，打了声招呼，然后开始谈论起天气，以及人们怎样才能不受天气的影响而去继续做自己的事情。迈克罗夫特一边收起雨伞，一边彬彬有礼地向她致谢，然后看向哈德森太太，接着他吃惊地发现一双又大又明亮的蓝眼睛正天真无邪地盯着他看，这双蓝眼睛的主人还有着胖乎乎的粉嫩脸蛋和一头短短的金发。

“噢。”当然了，这是约翰的孩子。两岁了，不是吗？迈克罗夫特仍局促不安地站在那，同样也在盯着她看。

“噢，你已经见过她了不是吗？福尔摩斯先生？”哈德森太太爱抚着坐在她怀里的孩子，她穿了一套粉红色的长睡衣，手上带着厚袖套，头上顶着个温暖的帽子，毫无疑问，准备要出门。“这是约翰和玛丽的孩子。跟福尔摩斯叔叔打个招呼吧！罗茜你……”她温声细语地对着孩子说着话，然后轻啄了一口她的脸颊。

迈克罗夫特觉得他脖子后的寒毛都竖了起来，仿佛像听到了他的墓志铭一样可怕。他对着拥有明亮的蓝眼睛的主人眨巴了下眼睛，一想到那些照顾她的人将会收到成吨的哭泣和呜咽，他不得不摇了摇头。

“额……夏洛克在吗？”他抬起眼看向上楼的楼梯，他的不适感只有他自己能感觉到，他明显地避开了孩子看向他的目光，她的眼睛隐隐地像明灯一样，明亮而带有审判性。

“当然，他们在楼上。”哈德森太太微笑地点了点头，两人同时抬头，立马听到了楼上传来大喊大叫的声音。哈德森太太脸上的笑容丝毫没有减弱，“向往常一样，这对可爱的伙伴在争吵。”

“显然是的。”迈克罗夫特眯了眯眼睛。“我觉得这不是个（来访的）好时候……”他开始退缩回门口。

“胡说，你们是一家人，又不是陌生人。”哈德森太太转向他，脸上带着一个露齿笑，她的乐观让年长的这位福尔摩斯困惑不已，“上去看看他们在干什么有趣的事吧。我正准备要去外面的咖啡店，但我找不到我的伞了。”

当她的目光落到迈克罗夫特的伞上时他本能地抓紧了它。但他已经知道她接下来准备要说什么了。

“请问我可以借用一下你的伞吗？”

把一件带有枪和刀的武器借给一个贩毒集团老大的不那么无辜的妻子，就像是不得不屈服于当地的恐怖主义者一样，因此迈克罗夫特犹豫了一瞬间。然而，当罗茜注视着他的时候，他僵硬地抬起了他的手臂。

“一定要小心。”他带着不祥的语气说道。她感激地接过他的伞，向门口走去。

“噢，只是一场雨而已。”她不禁咯咯地笑了起来，孩子的注意力转向了外面的大雨，开始拍起了小手，“大雨不会带来什么坏事，如果要我说的话，它会把不好的东西全部冲走。”

迈克罗夫特看着她离开，在原地站了一会儿，思索着失去武器的感觉，以及这件事带给他矛盾的心理感受，接着他静静地看着楼梯，目光移向楼上，想知道在他失去了能保护他的东西后，是否还能保证自身的安全。楼上仍在争吵着，他正考虑是否要介入到他们的家庭生活中，但他又不得不等待他的伞。看来别无选择了，迈克罗夫特的腿不由自主地迈上楼梯，他最后不得不沮丧地叹了口气。

从他开始上楼到站在通往厨房的第一扇门的期间，他听到激烈的争论变得越来越大声，他已经清楚地知道他们到底在争论什么。迈克罗夫特又一次摇了摇头，只想转身然后冲向他的车，但最终他还是把手伸向门把手——不准备宣告他的到来，然后推开了门。

一盘冷冰冰的水当头迎接了他——他感到无比震惊。

他顿时僵在原地，冰冷的水滴滴答答地滑落下来，眼睛看着对面的人。那人拿着个空的水桶，穿着浴衣，此时约翰还紧紧地抓着他的右手臂。这两个同伴对看到迈克罗夫特时也同样感到震惊，但迈克罗夫特更关心另一件事：他的脊椎升起一阵刺痛感，接着这种感觉悄悄地爬上脖子，充满胸部，再到他的鼻子——

然后他 _打了个喷嚏。_

——————————

“很高兴刚刚不是我的折叠刀伤到了你。它偶尔有飞来飞去的习惯。”夏洛克用失望的语气说道。在刚刚的事发生一会儿后，他正坐在他兄弟的对面——在他最喜欢的椅子上，而年长的那位福尔摩斯正在用他崭新的手帕擦着脸。他的上装从脖子到领带末端处都彻底湿透了，他在擦拭额头上的汗和水时甚至都能感觉到水从他的后背滑落。他已经脱去了他的马甲，正湿漉漉地挂在扶手椅上。在刚刚，他们三个都惊呆了，是夏洛克率先反应过来，尽管还有有另外两个人在场，他仍可耻地开始大笑起来。

迈克罗夫特狠狠地瞪了弟弟一眼。

“如果你所谓的教养就是在房间里心血来潮乱扔东西，那你比一个会哭闹的婴儿能好到哪里去？”

夏洛克翻了翻白眼，仿佛像听到了什么笑话。约翰从浴室回来，递给了迈克罗夫特一条干净的毛巾。

“你应该换换衣服，不然你会生病的。”

“我不会再给我兄弟的娱乐项目上添多一条。”迈克罗夫特回应道，他正擦着他冰冷的脖子，继续瞪着夏洛克，“此外，他的衣服没有一件是符合我的要求的。”

“这里的所有东西都不符合你的品味。”夏洛克平静地反驳道，“并且你不先敲门就推门进来，这是你的错，你的教养呢？”

“如果非要质疑教养的话，你为什么不照照镜子然后问问你自己，为什么在你应该招待客户的这个时候，会穿着浴衣，乱扔你的冰桶？”

“这是你的错，你反应 _太慢了_ 。”夏洛克扬了扬眉毛，一丝得意的微笑洋溢在他脸上，这又让他的哥哥瞪了他一眼，“你确实没有躲子弹的天赋。然而讽刺的是，你却是英国最危险的组织的背后谋划者。”

“少管我的事。”迈克罗夫特一边警告他一边擦着肩膀，他仍觉得皮肤表面湿漉漉的，“如果你不是因为你床单上的血迹在争吵，我就不会像刚刚那样走进来。”

“啊，好奇心害死猫。”夏洛克咧着嘴笑了，然后把目光转向站在迈克罗夫特椅子旁正拧着眉毛的室友身上。“如果他没有阻止我的话，我现在已经洗去了那些污渍。”

“你打算把水泼到你的床上。”医生咬牙切齿地说道，“并不是我所说的‘清洗’。”

“冰水能更好地洗去污渍。”夏洛克对着迈克罗夫特解释道，“为这盘水不是热水再次感到高兴吧，不然你会为今天来访此处而感到深切的后悔。”

“感谢你改变了主意。”年长的那位福尔摩斯垂头丧气地表示道。“另外我猜你的另一个敌人正倒在你的床上？”他嘲讽道，“还是你的折叠刀没打中？”

“他从停尸房里拿了一块‘分离的部件’，然后在他洗澡的时候把它放床上了。”约翰发出了一声长叹，迈克罗夫特闭了闭眼，又睁开了。

“我同样也推测出来了。”

“你的伞去哪了？”约翰听起来很惊讶，因为他刚刚才意识到。夏洛克瞥了他哥哥一眼，他哥哥一脸愤怒。

“我在楼下被抢劫了。”

夏洛克领会到了他的意思，一边笑一边说，“所以呢？你为什么会在这里？”

迈克罗夫特松了松他的领带，他觉得喉咙有点堵，然后给了一个意会的眼神。“这事微不足道，我都差不多快忘了。不过你圣诞节带回来的那个朋友？那个下药迷晕我和帮你在我家里精心策划了一场小丑谋杀的戏剧性计划的那个瘦高个子，还记得吗？”

“威金斯？”

“他在监狱里。在某一次缉毒行动中被抓了。但这不是我所关心的。”迈克罗夫特的手机响起时，夏洛克和约翰对视了一眼。另一头，迈克罗夫特听到了他的秘书——福尔女士的声音，她通知他去参加大臣们的紧急议会，他 皱了皱眉。他们要计划一场抵制活动？还是一场政变？他们不可能那么蠢。

“他被抓了有多久了？”迈克罗夫特从椅子上站起来的时候，夏洛克谨慎地看着他。年长的那位福尔摩斯看了他一眼，停顿了一会儿，因为他又一次忘记了夏洛克的那个无关紧要的话题，他眨了眨眼。“噢，大概一个月前吧。”

“一个月？”约翰眨了好几次眼，“然后你现在才告诉我们？”

与此同时，迈克罗夫特刚把手机放回口袋里，将他用过的毛巾递回给约翰，然后从扶手椅上把他叠得整整齐齐的马甲拿在手上。他对夏洛克说，“我本来有更重要的事要跟你说，但因为刚刚那场闹剧让我别无选择只能之后再说。如果我是你，我就会把床单扔掉，除非你也像那些多愁善感的傻瓜一样，想要把在公寓的第一条床单保存起来。”

“这不是我的第一张床单！”在他哥哥向他们问候完毕然后消失在楼梯台阶下之后，夏洛克冲着他大喊了一句。“这是第三张。我可是很节俭的。”

迈克罗夫特听到了他的声音，不过当他站在楼梯的台阶下时，有一个进退两难的局面正摆在他面前。

他的伞仍然处于失踪状态。当他看向一楼时，发现楼梯旁的桌子上只放着一把粉红色的伞，他忍不住咂了咂舌头，目瞪口呆地盯着这把伞——因为它的颜色，他二话不说走向门口，门外的倾盆暴雨正等着他。迈克罗夫特只犹豫了一会儿，毕竟门口离轿车只有几步距离，他跑到人行道上，却又在半路停了下来，他看到了斯皮迪咖啡厅——那里有把伞正等着他。他看到他时髦的黑伞此时正混在那些各种各样可怕颜色的伞堆里。他转身想去拿它，但接着，透过斯皮迪咖啡厅的窗户，他看见了哈德森太太和那孩子仍然坐在里面。迈克罗夫特看见他们，又停了下来，迅速退回他的车里，紧紧地关上了车门，现在，他从头到脚都湿透了。

在轿车行驶的时候，迈克罗夫特在用他已经湿透的手帕擦着他的胳膊。接着他打了个电话给他的秘书，交代了一些指示，因此当他到达议会大厦的时候，福尔女士接待了他，甚至还有多余的一件衣服，他叫她带上他的黑色大衣。

“会议开始了吗？”

“是的，先生。”她急忙说。迈克罗夫特点了点头，关上了窗户，从整洁的包裹中拿出干燥的大衣，但他只是把它披在湿透的上装外。他拢了拢黑色的大衣，毫不在意地下了车。他迅速地进入到议会大厦里，准备去阻止已经发生的什么野蛮的行动之类的。

毕竟，政客们和他们外交手段的缺乏，他已经预料到了。

迈克罗夫特走到门口，被迅速允许进入到会议里。他希望他进场时所有的声音能立马消失。不过他没有料到的是，他走进去时的那一瞬间就感受到空调的冷空气吹在了他身上。在走进场后所有的目光落在他身上之前，他不动声色地瞥了一眼空调。迈克罗夫特意识到他仍然穿着他的黑色大衣，这可能会引起人们的兴趣，于是他找到了他的座位，脱掉了大衣，把它牢牢地挂在椅背上。他感受了到空气中的寒冷，咬紧牙关，然后准备开始发言。

——————————

迈克罗夫特醒来的时候，感觉身体像铅一样沉重。喉咙干得难受至极，全身上下都发出了想要呕吐的信号。同样地，他也意识到他全身无力——仿佛这不是他自己的身体。当他试图移动胳膊和腿的时候，它们表示抗拒，他的眼睛只想闭着，但最糟糕的是他躺在床上，盖着毯子的身体正颤抖着。迈克罗夫特睁开了他灼热的双眼，发出了一声长长的叹息。

就在这个时侯，在和首相会晤的前几天，在能决定大不列颠的命运的最重要的会议的前几天，他，迈克罗夫特，被迫生病了。

虽然他很不情愿，但还是从床上挣扎了起来，他马上就感觉脑袋一阵眩晕，肩膀犹如千斤重。他不停地干咳着，咳嗽的声音让人不容乐观。他呼吸的声音也发生了改变，咳嗽时的痰声已经预示了它的存在。迈克罗夫特仍紧闭着眼睛坐着，等平静下来后，他睁开眼又眨了好几次，观察着周围。窗帘紧闭着，但他能辨认出外面仍是黑夜。他看了看对面的钟，发现现在才凌晨两点。

迈克罗夫特感到极度难受和干燥，他把腿从床挪到地上，他尝试站起来，感到四肢都在颤抖，他费劲地站着，缓慢地移动到桌子旁，在那他准备了一大壶水。他一口气喝了三杯水，一只手撑着桌子。他的头又开始感到眩晕，他用尽全力地沿着原路回到床上，小心翼翼地躺下，在好奇他是不是会在不久之后于痛苦中死去。

他一动不动，因为筋疲力尽，他很快失去了意识。

他在早晨六点再次醒来，这次他感到呼吸困难且呼出的气体十分灼热。迈克罗夫特躺了一会儿，睁着眼睛直盯着天花板看。毫无疑问他确实是感冒了，他的体温正逐渐上升，他甚至感受到了他所躺位置传来的热度。他还没有出汗，所以这只是开始。他仍然没有动，他非常清楚这样会让他头晕目眩。他不喜欢头晕。

他厌恶时不时发出的强烈又气势汹汹的咳嗽。这让胸腔和头部感到极其痛苦，他躺在床上，抓紧毯子，把它拉到脖子处紧紧地裹着。他的办公室通话时间不会早于十点。他还有时间能消磨。也许这会好起来的。但接着他对此表示怀疑。他睡着了，梦到了可怕的景象，他看到昨天遇到的政客们的大圆脑袋——他们正大喊大叫，以及他内心深处一直在发问：为什么夏洛克会坐在首相的座位上？

太可怕了。

这也是一个小时后迈克罗夫特醒来之后第一时间的想法。他感到非常的热，并且得知在梦里他打了个电话给某个人。他一定是告诉了他的秘书，决不能让政客们又一次离开他们的游乐场，并在脑子里记着要去警告斯莫尔伍德，要她警惕夏洛克和首相的阴谋，他还有个疑问，约翰和他的大眼睛女儿是如何成为美国的副特遣部队指挥官的？

迈克罗夫特又一次从床上挣扎起来，感到又热又累。每次闭上眼时他的梦变得越来越糟糕。难道是因为他的脆弱的心理状态已经无法对这些可怕的梦建起防御？在那一刻他什么都不关心了。他的头像被锤击一样砰砰地痛，他的眼睛拒绝睁开，眼窝后有深深的刺痛感。他仍然想吐。他集结起他全身已经不多的力气，笨拙地从床上下来，走向隐藏在炉边附近的痰盂。他拿着这个容器，再以同样的状态原路返回，放在他床下，接着他再次躺下，闭上眼睛。

现在几点了？

在大本钟缺席了很久之后，它又敲响了一遍。伦敦眼转得太快了，他怀疑这是否是恐怖主义分子的主意。还有很多章鱼触手从泰晤士河冒了出来，迈克罗夫特马上意识到这是个梦，他看着这个滑稽的景象，那些触手在空中扭动着仿佛能碰到什么他看不见的东西。接下来他很希望夏洛克能停止他莎士比亚式的吟唱。他听起来像一部坏了的留声机，但是他只是被电话给吵醒了。

迈克罗夫特没睁开眼，感受到他的手机在床边的柜子上。在成功地摸索到了好几遍空气之后，年长的福尔摩斯很不情愿地睁开眼，LCD的强烈光线刺激着他本来就已经很敏感的双眼。

他没留神去看手机屏幕，直接把手机放在耳边，冰凉的手机贴在滚烫的皮肤上让他感到轻微的不适。然后他用低沉到辨认不出来的嗓音开口讲话了。

 _“福尔摩斯先生？”_ 是他的秘书，福尔小姐。英国政府的首脑被迫睁开了眼睛，看了看时间，十二点半。迈克罗夫特用手掌揉了揉眼睛，叹了口气。

“我认为我已经发过信息给你了？”他用沙哑的声音嘀咕道，“显然你没有收到……该死的梦。不管怎么说，我感觉不大舒服。所有的事情一切顺利吗？”

_“是的，先生。您需要我过去帮忙吗，先生? ”_

“没必要，我弟弟会照顾我的。”当然啦， **这是** 个谎言。迈克罗夫特宁愿付出一切代价杜绝让夏洛克·福尔摩斯在他的屋子里捣乱，尤其是当他毫无抵抗力地躺在床上的时候。他甚至可以想象到另一桶水或者是折叠刀不停地在房子里飞来飞去的场面。“我也会叫上医生。你要向我报告我不在时发生的一切。”

_“是的，先生。”_

“还有，福尔女士？”

_“是的，先生？”_

“如果有任何关于首相的一切消息请通知我。”

_“是的，先生。”_

迈克罗夫特挂了电话后把它扔到一边，他的左臂遮挡着眼睛，避免进一步的光线刺激。他又一次开始打起了瞌睡，这时他的手机又响了。一开始年长的福尔摩斯忽略了它，他对他能不能走下厨房去拿水壶表示怀疑，他感到很渴。他的咳嗽使他很痛苦，还有他的胸部也是。他只想躺在这儿，直到他关节的疼痛消失为止。

但是那该死的手机还在响。

“什么事？”他的声音听起来糟糕透了，一声咳嗽从他嘴里蹦了出来。

_“ 啊哈……我猜是，得了流感？”_

迈克罗夫特闭上了眼睛，想选择把手机扔出去。听到夏洛克的声音只会让他觉得头更痛。接着生气的冲动感占据了他最好的一面。

“你觉得这是谁的错？”

_“我认为你会请一天假。我的联络人告诉我你从没进过你的办公室。”_

“那我认为如果我被绑架了或者死了能为你提供今日的谜题，你是不是会觉得更有趣？”

电话那头传来轻轻的咯咯笑声，迈克罗夫特以一阵咳嗽回应了他，他感到疼痛，甚至把手机掉到了床上，他极力地竭尽全身的力气来维持坐着的姿态，但身体的虚弱感逐渐压垮他，他弯下腰抓紧了他的毯子。待一阵恶心的感觉过去之后，他安静地，痛苦地躺在那一会儿，之后才有力气去理会他的手机，他深吸了一口气，去安抚他的强烈跳动着的心。

“总而言之，”迈克罗夫特接着说，假装什么事都没发生，他意识到他的声音因为鼻塞的缘故而发生了改变，“我今天有点不舒服，所以你今天给我规矩一点……看在上帝的份上，夏洛克，不要让我卷入你的一个什么小游戏里。我今天没力气去处理你的奇怪行为造成的后果。”

_“这话出自一个是我斩首的大多数龙的目标人士之口，真是有趣。”_

“请立即停止你的斩首行动，在我们交谈的时候他们正互相撕咬着对方的脖子。”迈克罗夫特又开始咳嗽并吸了吸鼻子，“我明天有个会议，我需要快点好起来。日安，我的兄弟。”

他没等到夏洛克开口就把电话挂了，扔到了床头柜上，接着又一次把他沉重的腿挪到了地板上。这次他带上了他厚厚的袍子，把它披在肩上。他拿起空水壶，毅然地看了看门口，沉默地向前走去。尽管他的动作很慢，但楼梯这个令人生畏的想法并没有阻止他下楼时摔倒。他来到厨房，去饮水机把他的水壶装满，然而他犯了个错误——他高估了他的体力。当他的水壶一装满水，他的手就不受控制地松开了——水壶倒在一边，水撒得到处都是——甚至弄湿了他的睡衣。迈克罗夫特直起身子，走到柜台边，犹豫着是要弄干净地板还是上楼去。他的优柔寡断让他很烦恼，最终他认为他还是需要喝点水，年长的福尔摩斯抓起一个玻璃杯，放在水龙头下装满，大口大口地喝下去。这让他干燥的喉咙重获新生，同时也让他咳嗽了好几次。他吐了口唾沫在洗碗池，接着开始呕吐起来。

迈克罗夫特感到筋疲力尽，他坐在椅子上，把头埋进手臂里。他想回到他温暖的床上，他想换掉他的湿袜子，同时他也想直接睡在这。他不记得他吃过东西，但他很肯定他把所有能吐的都吐了出来。他的头变得很轻，并且他感受到滚烫的额头和手臂间的摩擦。他想睡觉，并且他可能正在进行着，但脑海里有一个声音告诉他睡在冷冰冰的厨房里是一个糟糕的主意。于是乎，他站了起来。

迈克罗夫特的四周开始再次变得摇晃起来，他不得不抓住桌子。他不停地眨眼试图缓解他眼睛的刺痛感，他缓慢地走出房间，向楼梯走去。在他踏上第一级台阶的时候他的视线压力倍增，他犹豫了一会儿考虑他能否成功走上楼梯。爬他房子里的楼梯可不是一件容易事，在他脑子里的声音已经告诉他要原路返回了，与此同时一阵强烈的咳嗽和恶心的感觉同时袭击了他。

他虚弱地倒在了地板上，同时抓紧他的胃部，身体的颤栗感逐渐渗进了骨头里。他同时觉得又冷又热。

 _这真的是次普通的流感吗？_ 他忍不住想知道，慢慢地，黑暗吞噬了他。

有一些声音响了起来。

_“没事的，他没摔倒或者其他什么事。”_

_“让我们一起把他抬上去。你高点，你抬着他，我跟着。”_

_“我就跟你说了，他就算是死了也不会叫人来帮忙。”_

_“有点儿蠢是吧？就像你一样。”_

_“老实说，我们不是那种会欠别人债的人。”_

_“连你也不是？”_

_“他只是蠢。”_

紧接着，他感觉到他的身体离开了冰冷的地板——一双强有力的双手紧夹着他的肩膀——他感觉到只有温暖包围着他。他被拖拽着带到了他的房间里。

“终于发现你自己倒在了地上，对吧？”一个幸灾乐祸的声音传来。

辨认出了这个声音之后，迈克罗夫特叹了一口气，任由这个人把手臂搂着他的肩膀。

“一个自动扶梯……还很快。”他看着夏洛克，小声说道，他的视线模糊。“我猜……你旁边那个小个子是医生吧？”

“如果你是被谋杀了，那就是我接管。但是你还活着，并且病了，你需要一个医生。”夏洛克说。他们进到了房间里，约翰抬起他的腿放到床上。接着好医生脱掉了他的湿袜子，擦了擦他的脚，接着拿出一双他可能是从年长的这位福尔摩斯的抽屉里拿出来的袜子给他穿上。夏洛克转向他的哥哥，迈克罗夫特正看着他。“你就是不能正常地请我到你家里来，是不是？”

“然后在我第二天就能康复的情况下跟你共度时光？”迈克罗夫特咳嗽着。约翰迅速把夏洛克赶到一边去，量了量年长的这位福尔摩斯的脉搏。接着他还检查了他的眼睛，把听诊器听了听胸部。夏洛克站在旁边，等待着结果。

“没错。重感冒。他的脉搏不规律，他的心跳正常但是……”约翰皱起了眉头。“你吃过东西了吗？”

迈克罗夫特用咳嗽回答了他，接着摇了摇头。夏洛克立即掏出手机打电话给茉莉寻求帮助，而约翰摇摇头，接着用厚厚的毯子盖住了他的身体。

“这已经是下午三点了，迈克罗夫特。”约翰在旁边嘟囔道，“天哪，你打算要去自杀吗？”[1]

“我明天要去参加一个会议，”迈克罗夫特以一种不属于他的声音轻声说道，“所以拜托你，做你能做的，治好这副身体。”

“你都已经病了这样你还在满脑子想着国家的事？”夏洛克果断地说，“你可真行。”

“就算你明天好起来了，离开你的床也是很不明智的。”约翰以医生的威严说道，这让迈克罗夫特平静下来。“你就待着吧，迈克罗夫特。”

迈克罗夫特睁开他那闪闪发亮的，正在发热的眼睛。“噢，谁授权的？”

 _“我。”_ 夏洛克以一种无可争辩的语气回答道。

年长的那位福尔摩斯轻轻地闭上眼睛，叹了口气。 _“好吧。你想怎样就怎样吧。”_

——————————

迈克罗夫特的烧到了晚上并没有降下来。他感到寒气刺骨，极大地忍受着干咳的痛苦。约翰呆了一晚上，夏洛克则在医生身后守着，看着进展，他保持着壁炉的火在燃烧。很快房间变得非常温暖，同样地，迈克罗夫特的身体也温暖了起来。

“我们很快需要一些冰袋了。”夏洛克转过头来看向约翰，约翰回以一个坚定的眼神。“他的体温还在上升。他快烧到102华氏度了，如果冰袋不起作用的话我们只能把他送去医院。”

“马上去办。”夏洛克消失了。“如果他知道他脸上又有冰块了会很不开心的。”

约翰花了整整两个小时才让迈克罗夫特退烧。最终，他的体温缓慢地下降了。不再需要那些冰袋了。

当迈克罗夫特恢复意识时他感到大汗淋漓。他能感受到他身体的每一个关节都在叫嚣着痛苦。他的手腕，肘部，甚至是膝盖，都感到麻木与疼痛，像是马不停蹄地跑了一场马拉松一样。他吃力的呼吸放松了他紧张的胸部，但他仍觉得想吐。他不记得他吃了什么，但他只是想吐出来。所以即使他的身体在抗议着，他还是挣扎着起来，从肩膀上拿掉毯子，把他沉重的双腿挪到地板上。前一刻他正坐在床边，下一刻他就缓慢地倒下了，尽管他的脑子在告诉他此刻正发生了什么，但他的身体失去了控制，无法做出反应——

 _头首先会撞在冰冷的地板上。呯的一声，脑震荡。_ 迈克罗夫特推测，他闭上了眼睛，周围的所有东西都在打转——但是“大坍塌”没有发生。相反的，迈克罗夫特发现他的头正倚靠在某个人的肩上。那人同时也是如此可靠地抱着他的胳膊。

“你在干什么？”夏洛克的声音在他耳边响起。

“想吐。”迈克罗夫特嘀咕道，对别的一切毫不关心。很快他的痰盂被拿了出来，他呕吐不止，夏洛克则在拍他的背。迈克罗夫特吐完之后，想走向桌子，但被他的弟弟紧紧地抓住了，他被迫回按回到了床上。

“又来了。”夏洛克有点生气，把毯子盖在他哥哥的腿上， _“你到底想要干什么？”_

“水。”迈克罗夫特呻吟道，他的头又开始痛了。夏洛克凝视着床上的人，走到桌子旁拿了杯水回来，递给他的兄弟。年长的那位福尔摩斯喝了一大口并表示了感谢，然后他倒在了床上。“约翰回家了吗？”过了一会儿之后他开口问道。

“还以为你没注意到呢。”夏洛克观察着，并没有离开床边。“他必须确保你没有要把把水桶踢开的打算之后才离开的，至少他是这么说的。”[2]

迈克罗夫特病得说不出话，他躺在那儿，一动不动了好一会儿。显而易见他很不舒服，但他弟弟的身影在他头顶徘徊着，这让他更不舒服，迈克罗夫特睁开他已经精疲力竭的眼睛，注视着这个黑头发的男人。

“你不走吗？”

“我打算今晚在这。”

迈克罗夫特盯着他，逐渐皱紧眉毛。“你是不是在外面干了什么事让你躲到我这里来吗？”

“没有。”

“你是不是做了什么让我可能不会原谅你的事？”

“可能吧。”夏洛克固执地回答道。

一阵头痛让迈克罗夫特闭上了眼睛，“噢，老实说，夏洛克。”他叹气道，他沉重的双眼再次睁开，看向他的兄弟。“你可以告诉我——”

这回轮到夏洛克感到恼怒起来。“我照顾我的兄弟有什么问题吗？”

迈克罗夫特没有把眼睛从他身上移开，甚至没有眨眼，尽管他的体温让他全身疼痛。然后他看向别处，闭上嘴停止了喃喃自语，“我不相信你。”

“我就算为你挡了子弹你也不会相信我。”

“闭嘴，我的头已经够痛了。”

“那就好好休息。如果你需要什么东西我会在这里的。”

“不要娇惯我，夏洛克。我不习惯人们为我做这些事。”迈克罗夫特感觉到夏洛克拉起被角，盖到了他的身上。“我不喜欢这样。”

“那就习惯它。”夏洛克拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，有些严肃地说道，“你不再年轻了……如果你继续保持着当你生病时孤立你自己的这个习惯，谁知道你会发生什么？想象一下全英国最危险的男人得了痛风是什么样子？”

“我不会得痛风。”

“但是你生病了，还有我担心你。”

“你最好离开。”迈克罗夫特嘀咕道，但是夏洛克看到了他唇边掠过一抹小小的微笑。“我不应该收留你在这栋房子里。你可能对你的房东太太做了什么，受到了她要把你赶了出来的威胁。算了吧，夏洛克，我不会把你前几年放过火的那个旧房间借给你的。”

“我不会要回那个房间。但不管怎样我会在这里的。”

 _有着魔鬼般魅惑力的讨厌小孩……_ 迈克罗夫特想，但他很高兴他能知道像他兄弟这样的捣蛋鬼也能这么关心别人，接着他向睡眠屈服了，他看到夏洛克坐在离他最近的那个椅子上并看着他。不知怎么地，他好像看到了得流感的一个好处。这呈现出了他的兄弟的最好的一面。

——————————

第二天早晨迈克罗夫特感觉好多了。他的肌肉仍感觉有些僵硬，他的脖子还在痛，但他的烧已经退了。他坐起来，感觉比昨晚清醒多了，他安静地对着之前被他兄弟霸占了的空椅子眨了眨眼。他看向四周，没有发现任何夏洛克的迹象。迈克罗夫特把睡袍放在被子上，缓慢地把双腿从床上移下来。他不再像昨晚那样头重脚轻，但他的四肢仍然很虚弱。他径直向装满水的水壶走去，一口气喝了三杯水。他把浴袍系好，走向厨房，只听到了喧闹声，一个人——夏洛克——好像正在对着手机讲什么。

“不，他也不会去那里。他病得很重，甚至是国家难题也不能唤醒他。”

迈克罗夫特出现在门口，靠在墙上，双臂交叠，他看到他的兄弟正用一只手搅拌着茶，一边正对着刚刚迈克罗夫特辨认出的那个手机讲话。

“你在干什么？”

夏洛克没说再见就马上把电话给挂了。他转向迈克罗夫特，对着他咧嘴笑了笑，在迈克罗夫特同时向他走来的时候，夏洛克也拿着盛着茶杯的茶杯托朝他们中间的桌子走去。

“这是给你的。”夏洛克边说边坐在了迈克罗夫特对面的位置上，他的哥哥也同样这么做了。“约翰说热饮可以缓解你那不舒服的，想要呕吐的胃。”

年长的那位福尔摩斯低头看了看茶，又抬头看着他的兄弟——后者的眼睛里闪着愉悦的光芒。

“说真的，夏洛克。这太过分了。”

“你就喝了吧。”

迈克罗夫特看了他好一会儿，接着放下他的手，可疑地拿起茶杯。“你没有偷偷地往里面加了什么东西吧？安眠药粉末？药水？只是为了阻止我去外面的世界呆上一天？”

“什么都没有。”夏洛克抿抿嘴向他保证，但是迈克罗夫特没有喝它。反而，他把茶杯放下，支起手肘双手合十，银灰色的眼睛看向夏洛克。“你真的不打算告诉我？”

夏洛克挑了挑眉毛。“告诉你什么？”

沉默持续了一段时间之后，最终迈克罗夫特从他兄弟的手中接过了他的手机，点击相册，然后在展示给他的兄弟看。夏洛克的眼睛变得像往常一样了无生机起来，不再像刚刚迈克罗夫特起床时看到那样的生气勃勃。在手机上我们可以看到一段分享在社交媒体上的视频，夏洛克，在伦敦街头与三个暴徒打斗，视频中记录到他拔出了一把伞——当他拔掉了铰链之后，又突然变成了一把剑——然后当其中一个暴徒拔出枪指着他的时候他又把它变成了一把枪。这个视频在网络上获得了很多关注，每个带有侦探的标题的帖子都比约翰·华生的博客要火爆。更重要的是，互联网上已经开始把注意力转向这把不同寻常的伞，它看起来就像是从邦德的电影里出来的一样。

夏洛克紧闭着嘴唇，到处东张西望，除了看他的哥哥。迈克罗夫特关掉手机，啜饮了口茶，接着脸上带着一个微笑，转头看向他的弟弟。

“所以？”

“停止你的自鸣得意。”夏洛克最终直视迈克罗夫特的眼睛并警告他。“你什么时候发现的？”

“就在昨晚。”迈克罗夫特耸耸肩，承认道。“你那时的行为很奇怪，所以当我醒来之后发现你在房间外面放松你自己的时候，我仓促地联系了安全部门，这就是他们给我的。我们是兄弟，夏洛克，并且我处在一个只要我想就能得到任何信息的位置上，你很难瞒住我任何事情。”

夏洛克咬了咬嘴唇，他的眼神变得锐利起来。“这是你的错，把一件像这样危险的武器留下来——尤其是给我的房东太太。她马上就还给我了，告诉我这是你的。为什么你会把这样的东西留在一个平民的手中？”

迈克罗夫特又啜了口茶，耸耸肩。“她需要把伞。我让她借的。”

“但是为什么？”

“我的不可解释的行为让你惊讶了吗？”

夏洛克的眼睛在发光。“对于你来说，落下你的武器，是的。我已经习惯了你的例行公事，迈克罗夫特。并且其中之一是保护人们免受伤害。你做了一些不符合你性格的事情，对我来说有大有变化。尤其是，这也关系到你的幸福。”

迈克罗夫特轻轻地吸了吸鼻子——不是因为他感冒的缘故，才接着看向他的兄弟。

“那是处于那种环境之下发生的。你是对的，我不应该如此粗心的把武器留下。但我不是向世界展示真实用途的那个人。因此……这是你的错。”

“这件事和那件事不一样。”

“可能吧。但你不需要为了照顾我而烦恼，我对发生的事并不感到生气。这把伞的款式确实很受欢迎，是的，这会追溯到我身上，因为手上握着它的是我的兄弟，但说真的，你不需要因为这件微不足道的小事过来这里。这样的小事不应该存在于我们兄弟之间。”他又啜了一口，茶杯见底了，“我已经感觉好多了，我告诉过你，你不需要娇惯我。”

夏洛克端详着他兄弟苍白的脸庞，好一会儿之后，挑起一边眉毛。

“你就是想摆脱我，告诉参加你的会议。”

迈克罗夫特的眼睛闪着光， _“见鬼。”_

“不会发生的，你将会回到你的床上去。”夏洛克把杯托和茶杯拿到洗碗池，然后抓住了迈克罗夫特的胳膊。

“夏洛克——”迈克罗夫特喊了出来，“你是对的——做不符合我性格的事确实很蠢。放开我，然后继续你的生活。”

“一旦我弄清楚了我的兄弟为什么把一把带有武器的雨伞交给潜在危险人士的手中，我就可以继续我的生活了。显而易见，你生病了，所以你要到床上——”

“我不应该被这样粗暴对待夏洛克——”

“别担心，你的兄弟会接住你的。（你的兄弟会理解你的）”（your brother's got you 此处一语双关）

_“噢，该死。”_

迈克罗夫特不知道的是，那天夏洛克正站在窗边看着他。看着他的兄弟从221B蹦出来，冲进雨中，然后停在半路，全身都湿透了，却心不在焉地看着斯皮迪咖啡厅。夏洛克皱起眉头，匆忙地下楼，但当他打开大门的时候，他兄弟的车已经开走了。夏洛克停在了迈克罗夫特刚刚停留的地方，看向斯皮迪餐厅的窗户，看到了迈克罗夫特同样也看到的景象——他的女房东，哈德森太太和罗茜，正和店主谈笑风生。然后夏洛克敏锐的双眼捕捉到了他哥哥那把熟悉的伞。还在想着这是怎么回事，夏洛克就看到哈德森太太跟店主挥手说再见。夏洛克立马回到他的公寓里，等着哈德森太太上去找他。她确实这么做了，她告诉他发生了什么，还问他是否可以代表她向迈克罗夫特表示感谢，接着她就下楼了。

夏洛克被难住了。

他的哥哥刚刚是不是……表现得像个 _人类？_

他演绎出了他的哥哥为什么没有把伞要回来。他也演绎出了他在那一刻为什么改变了主意。看着约翰和罗茜，夏洛克深深地叹了口气，然后决定去联系他的哥哥。他的电话在过去的几个小时都没有打通，也就是在那时夏洛克感到有什么不对劲。在听到他哥哥电话那头沙哑的声音他终于证实了这个想法，冰块和雨水对他起了作用。

平生以来的第一次，夏洛克真切地想要去看望他的哥哥，即使是在下着雨的时候，他力劝他最好的朋友也跟他一起去。迈克罗夫特从来不会把他的麻烦分享给别人。他也不会对别人敞开心扉。也不会去依赖别人。夏洛克理所当然地认为他的哥哥是多么的独立自主，以至于他都想当面告诉他，如果他没有意识到孤独，他都不会感觉到孤独。迈克罗夫特想来习惯了自己一个人过，干什么都是独自一人。即使是生病的时候也是。

但不是今晚。不是今天。

夏洛克看到了他兄弟的另一面，而迈克罗夫特可能根本没有意识到。这一面改变了他眼中的那个年长的福尔摩斯。一些他的想法被证实了，尤其是当很久以前他的哥哥愿意牺牲自己去拯救约翰的时候。在他冰冷的面具下也是一个真实的人，他也和他们的家庭一样遭受了许多痛苦……一个从小就要拾起重担并学会完全地武装自己的人。

但夏洛克发现了，不管这是个多么微小的动作，它都是一扇通向迈克罗夫特深埋起来的心灵的窗户。

看来，是时候该发现更多了。

——————————————————————————————————

完结

——————————————————————————————————

_PS_ _：我知道迈克罗夫特的感受有多糟糕，因为我就这么生病过。整整两天的重感冒！_

_*_ _啊~嚏！*_

_一如既往地，没有什么比夏洛克和迈克罗夫特兄弟间的故事更让人治愈心灵的了！：）_

**感谢您的阅读！**

注：[1] 原文是"Jesus, you planning on hitting the bucket soon?"多谢 [@剑怡仙雪](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=481734520) 这位姐妹的帮助，我去查了查hit the bucket，这个短语应该等同于kick the bucket ，是英国的一个俚语，来源于以前上吊杀的时候脚下踩个水桶，上吊了把水桶踢走，也就引申为自杀的意思。

[2] 与[1]的意思相同


End file.
